1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation optical system for observing a compact display panel, a viewfinder equipped with the observation optical system, and a method for manufacturing the observation optical system.
2. Related Background Art
A viewfinder capable of observing a compact display panel with a high magnification has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-048985).
However, the conventional observation optical system installed in the conventional viewfinder has had a problem that correction of aberrations is not sufficient.